Of Chakra, Torsos and Rumpsteaks
by peachandbetty
Summary: One-shot for Zelha. Itachi forgets his medication. Sakura is not amused. ItaSaku, Warning: Shameless Smut.


For Zelha...because she has already given me waaaay too much smut.

Merry Crimbo Chick!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did it would contain Elrond and Picard.

* * *

"So, let me try and understand this. You felt guilty for breaking Genma-san's nose training."

"..."

"So you made it up to him with a bottle of fine sake."

"...it was inexpensive..."

"Then allowed him to guilt you into taking a few of your own."

"I knew my limit."

"And thus, consequentially you couldn't take the pills I prescribed you for your lungs. Am I understanding you correctly?"

"That is correct, if distinctly simplistic."

Haruno Sakura had to physically restrain herself from slapping her palm against her accursed forehead. As fine a specimen of shinobi skill and intelligence Uchiha Itachi was, her beau was amazingly short sighted when it came to more mundane aspects of their far from mundane lifestyle.

Channelling light healing chakra to her hands she sat down beside him where he lay on their shared double, the look of disapproval leaving her face with an exasperated sigh.

"What will I do with you? If you were Naruto, I'd have knocked you into last week. "

The defensive aura surrounding Itachi suddenly lifted as he heard her more severe tone subside, one he had thought until this point she had only used for misbehaving patients. But then, he supposed that wasn't far from the case.

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, weight settles behind him, he allowed the access of her healing touch onto his torso, finely-toned pectorals hiding well the trauma of what lies beneath.

He had been a sickly child since birth, his lungs not nearly as strong as they should be, and only declining in strength as time went on. But after Konoha found him, and consequentially the petal-haired medic that soon became the object of his affections, after his devastating battle with his beloved younger brother, options opened to him in the form of the best medical facilities the ninja world had to offer.

And the best woman to make use of them.

Itachi let out a heavy breath as light, tingly healing chakra wound its way through his skin, sensitized and pebbling from the slight chill on his naked flesh, then through taut muscle through to the fragile organs beneath.

Her touch, even in the most clinical of settings, had never failed to please him. Not necessarily in any sexual sense, but more often on a much higher level. She was a presence he trusted, and after a life of constant running and paranoia it felt too good to allow himself to be touched with no reservations on the side of trust. She was gentle, something he has thought lost with his mother, and he always found himself wanting to give back.

"Next time you do this, I'll just let you cough your lungs up. Am I understood?"

Snapping out of his musings, of the light spell her magical fingers had cast on him, he looked at her and found his lips turning up in amusement to match her own. As severe as Sakura was with her patients, she was so with the utmost affection.

And so he found himself reciprocating, the slightest shift forward ending in the slight touch of winter-kissed lips, a touch she received with a fluttering breath and the beginnings of desire pooling in her belly.

After running her hands over the hard naked flesh of her easily-enamoured lover, she herself had felt the ever glowing ember of her lust for this man fan itself to an ebbing slow burn. He was truly magnificent, his sheer strength solid and raw behind his beautiful abdomen.

It was one of the features that had first endeared her to him in a physical sense. True, facially he was handsome in a very traditional way, with high cheekbones, dark eyes and thin lips made for dirty deeds. But her first thought of a more raw nature came in the form of a dream, not four hours after first treating his weakened breath, dreams of running hands and mouth over ridges and bumps and soft hard skin.

The memory sent another rush of liquid heat to her core, emboldening her to deepen her kiss with the object of her lust, running hands through loose strands of charcoal hair, lips parting to allow the wet slip of tongue dancing against tongue.

She could feel hands slinking their way up her sides, under the overly large men's shirt she prefers to wear around the apartment on lazy days. Giving one last nip at her glistening lower lip, he began to trail down the side of her neck, following the sensitive tendon with both teasing tenderness and harder sucks belying the passion behind his labour, all teeth, lips and tongue.

Sakura, let herself give in to his attentions, her head lolling lazily to the side to allow him access, feeling the dull ache in her stomach warm her limbs as hands trickled nonsense patterns over her heating flesh, just grazing the underside of her...

No. Not yet. She had a patient to finish healing and she'd be damned if she'd let him go untreated.

Grabbing his wandering hands, she interlinked their fingers and smirking at the slight confusion in his eyes pushed him onto his back, narrow hips firm between her slender thighs.

Knowing what Sakura had intended, Itachi immediately relaxed, revelling in the feeling of her soft posterior, free from its cotton confines, balanced on his already growing arousal, begging to be nestled between the crease between those firm globes.

Hands once again turned a light green with chakra, this time with undertones of something a little darker, as she once again pressed her hands to his chest, over flat sensitised nipples until they began to pebble, sliding slowly down to slightly quivering abdominals, pulse after teasing little pulse sending shocks of singeing pleasure through every nerve and fibre.

Sakura felt the impressive manhood against her rear twitch violently as she guided chakra through pleasure pathways. Within minutes, she felt hips begin to roll upwards, and hands slide caressingly up her thighs in an attempt to shift the crease of her buttocks over his now throbbing girth.

She pushed her thighs to move herself higher above him, removing the heat of her rear from his aching shaft. Taking a look down at him, she found her ego swelling. One of the most feared and respected shinobi in the ninja world was looking at her with barely veiled desperate lust, hips and abdomen quivering in an attempt to cease rolling up into the heat she had so suddenly deprived him of.

Feeling empowered she kept the apex of her thighs well out of his range, crawling over his chest to plant sweet individual kisses on his chakra-teased nipples and all over the chest she so adored.

Pressing her small but soft chest to his, pert breasts moulding to his hard planes, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body and the heart beating erratically for her touch and most importantly the heavy but regular intakes of breath from the lungs of a healthy and very aroused male. Satisfied, she bent her head forward and allowed his warm breath to mingle with hers before pecking him lightly on the lips before meshing them together, long and hard.

Itachi could feel himself grow impatient, something he would only admit to in such a situation. His body was sensitive beyond any natural plane of being, and his cock so throbbing with need that thick globules of slick fluid had begun to leak down his rigid shaft.

And yet the slick heat he was desperate to be buried inside was achingly out of reach yet so close. He knew she would not appreciate his pressuring their union but neither could he go on for much longer without _something._

Tearing her lips away from him and giving him a coy smile that sent more delicious tremors to his thick length, she kept eye contact before swinging her legs from over him and standing in front of him as if appraising him.

And what a pretty picture he made. Sakura's gaze fell directly to the slight curve of a deliciously swollen manhood bumping against her favourite toned stomach, a glistening trail leading from the tip.

And the look in the owner's eyes suggested furious retribution should it go on ignored.

Sakura gasped and let her eyes flutter shut momentarily as her inner walls clenched and throbbing pearl bounced at the thought of what he would do to her once she allowed him to. Itachi was nothing if not kind, and would do nothing against her will. As silly as it seemed, she would even call him a gentleman. Which made it all the more fun when she broke his composure and he...

Juices started leaking down silken thighs, catching the little moonlight escaping through the curtain. He felt himself lick his lips in response, sitting up to a better view. He had spent many a night drinking from that soft creamy mound, taking delight in the little noises that only he had ever excreted from her. But not tonight. Tonight she was in charge and she knew it...

"You look very eager to discharge yourself, my disobedient patient."

Itachi's cock jumped a little in anticipation as she took the other side of the bed, crawling over his lap like an affectionate feline and giving him one last sultry glance before resting the side of her face in the other pillow, intense green eyes watching him as she raised her plump posterior to the air beside him, chest moulding to the silken sheets below.

Itachi raised himself and turned to position himself behind her, not once touching the delicate offering she made for him. Before him between two pale toned thighs was a glistening nest of damp curls crowning a centrepiece he knew would be warm, inviting and oh so tight for him. And best of all, on either side, two round firm globes of which he had been an avid admirer since their first mutual meeting, always pert and begging to be squeezed underneath skin-tight shorts.

But not until...

"And since all is well, I suppose you may have your release."

Sakura's statement was punctuated with a harsh cry of sheer delight as a delicious hard thickness filled her in one fluid stroke. Itachi had buried himself to the hilt on the word go, and Sakura felt her arms collapse from beneath her as he ground against her posterior, drawing out that intense first penetration.

He felt her clench sporadically as she tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Despite not being prepared she was amazingly slick, hot and very _tight._ He found himself digging blunt fingernails into her firm rump and biting his teeth to overcome the initial wave.

Recovering slightly he drew back his hips the whole way until only the tip opened her, slid one of his hands from her rear to her shoulder to push her top further onto the mattress before once again slamming his entire length into that gripping channel.

Sakura's fingers gripped the sheets in front of her as her eyes squeezed shut, tears prickling at their corners. Itachi had always proven himself to be an incredible lover, gentle and slow at some time and hard and oh so fast at others. Either way, his favourite employed technique was to tease her to the edge of reason.

As she felt his rigid shaft stretch her again and again, over and over with a relentless rhythm her last coherent thought was how validated his own technique was in use against him.

Sakura felt the coil within her womb tighten fast, wave upon wave of warmth pulsing through her body, before gripping the sheets in a vice-like grip and letting out a long drawn-out cry into the pillow.

Itachi felt the muscles of her rear and back spasm beneath his hands as more intimate muscles squeezed exquisitely over his engorged member, the breathless pants and cries of his younger lover sending more shocks of arousal through him, knowing only he had ever brought forth such a reaction from her.

And it would not be the last this night.

Panting softly into the feather-down pillow, Sakura gripped the sheets in time to the ebbing spasms rocking gently over her body, feeling her eyes flutter shut from sheer satisfaction...before realising that she still had something very large and very hard inside of her.

Her eyes widened as she felt large strong hands push on her shoulders, before seeing them rest either side in front of her glowing face on their elbows and feeling a larger torso covering her back, pressing her unmoving into the sheets.

Leaning his sinful lips to her ear, hair tickling across the singed nerves on her shoulders, he told her in no uncertain terms...

"I'm going to fuck you into the floor, Sakura-_sensei_."

Sakura struggled through her confines as she knew what was coming, the glow of her last orgasm still sensitising her body. She wouldn't be able to take it...

And yet she had no choice, as the hot thickness inside her started a rhythmic slamming, shallow thrusts aimed hard and fast against a spot far too sensitive to touch yet could not be untouched.

She heard the insistent hard slapping of skin, his hips against hers, smelt the musk of her orgasm and the makings of a new, and felt her breath catch in her throat with each incoherent protest.

Old sensitivity very quickly gave way to a building pressure, somewhere deeper and just..._more._ As he whispered heated words into her ear, she could feel him smirk as her body started to go rigid, hands started clawing for something, _anything_, to keep her body stable.

His relentless pounding did not cease against that swollen gland, and Sakura found her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her chest heaving as her body shook from head to toe.

Everything went white, her scream caught in her throat as her body shook with fierce tremors, pussy clenching so tightly again and again as she let herself go. When she could finally breath she screamed and screamed, mixtures of meaningless cries and his name, over and over.

Itachi, gave a harsh growl as he felt her spasm around him, each one tighter than the last before it became unbearable, pulling out in time to see clear liquid gushing in glistening torrents from her molten core, covering her thighs, ass and the once-white sheets beneath them.

He needed no further stimulation, letting his hot seed lose over her ass and lower back at the sight of her shaking and chanting his name in muffled cries, dulled and breathless from the force of her release.

It was as he felt his blood cool, as he peppered Sakura's sweat-glazed back with small lazy kisses and held her relaxing form in his arms that he truly appreciated what had been granted to him. This woman who saved him, body and soul.

This woman whose tender care he had carelessly trampled upon for a few shots of vintage sake.

Seeing the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders from her position under his chin, he mused to himself with a small smile. Should he do so again, he knew now how to even the score.

* * *

AN. Thanks for reading. I don't often write these days so it would be nice to read your reviews. XX


End file.
